Fallout
Write the first paragraph of your page here. ''Fallout '''Fallout' is a former universe traveler BLU scout TF2 Freak created byuser Falloutgamer514/Ebayusergreen Origin Fallout was a iniverse traveler hired by the UPA '''(Universe Protection Agency). He was mostly sent jobs to go to different universes to help the people there. When he finished a job they never gave him money they just gave him a new Item or Ability. The first mission he ever finished he was given a backpack that lets him be able to get any kind of item,weapon, or food from it... He was never payed agian for completing any other mission. Fallout grew in ranks at agency and was given his own gun that allows him to travel to different universes, but Fallout mostly stays in the Gmod universe because he has grown to liking it there due to being sent there multiple times to protect people from different freaks and because a majority of his friends reside there. But a few more years after he got his own gun the agency was shut down for good due to "Financial Reasons". Appearance Fallout most of the time wears his usual outfit which contains his '''Heads-up Dismay, Jungle Jersey, and Big Smoke Sneakers Personality and Behavior After the UPA shut down Fallout still helps out people that are in need. He is nice to new freaks that he knows/meets, but if the the new freak he just meet goes hostile and trys to kill him he will fight the freak if however he is with an injured companion he will protect them and or run away. Powers and Abilities Fallout is more impervious to attcks and is able to more quickly than a regular scout. Fallout has the ability to levitate various of diffrent small to medium objects at the same time, he is able to pick up different freaks as well and be able to throw them a fair distence. He is however able to lift or hold heavy objects but this usually makes him tired. His Heads-up Dismay helps him to be able to target enemies with easier precision hiting dead eye shots with any weapon he holds so long as his Heads-up Dismay is working. He is not able to be jumped (unless he has recently teleported) being able to "sense" a projectile or enemy comming his way and will teleport out of the way He is able to get just about any kind of weapon, item, or food from his trusty backpack but when he is trying to pull a item from a specific category (Weapon,Item,Food) he might not get the item he wanted sometimes. He is able to spawn in a giant hand that he is able to controll at the cost of him not being able to move when controling it and if he is disconected from his stance the hand will instantly go away. Fallout has the ablility to teleport quite a distance at anytime and/or travel short distences to doge something or teleport around an enemy fast so long he is not tired and or not with a companion that is injured Fallout has a "Rage Mode" that when active makes him ÜberCharged and increses some his abilities like making him be able to life heavy objects with ease and throw them long distences, or being able to control 2 giant hands at free will and being able to move at the same time. Faults and Weaknesses Since Fallout is not able to life heavy objects for to long (or if the object is heavy enough not at all) Freaks can drop/throw a heavy object at him which can leave him very vunerable. When he spawns the giant hand it has slow attacks making it (for fast freaks) easy to doge or if there quick enough they can attack fallout disconecting him from the hand and making it disappear. Everytime Fallout teleports his "sense" ability is disabled for a short amount of time making him vunerable to being jumped that way. Since Fallout's Heads-up Dismay is a electronic item it can be disrupted by near by '''EMP '''if a freak has a ability to diable different kinds of electronics. When Fallout is in his "Rage Mode" he can onlt think about 2 things depending on the situation. If he is alone or with a healthy companion he will only fight, but if he is with an injured companion he will defend that person/freak. On both of those occasions he will not think about his own self-defense making him vunerable to some attacks.